567th Air Defense Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type= Fighter Interceptor |role=Air Defense |size= |command_structure=Air Defense Command |current_commander= |garrison= McChord Air Force Base |battles= }} The 567th Air Defense Group is a disbanded United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with the 25th Air Division at McChord Air Force Base, Washington, where it was inactivated in 1955. The group was originally activated as a support unit for a combat group at the end of World War II but never deployed before it was inactivated in 1945. The group was activated once again in 1952 to replace the support elements of the inactivating 325th Fighter-Interceptor Wing. A year later ADC established it as an operational headquarters for fighter-interceptor squadrons as well. It was replaced in 1955 when ADC transferred its mission, equipment, and personnel to the 325th Fighter Group in a project that replaced air defense groups commanding fighter squadrons with fighter groups with distinguished records during World War II. History World War II The group was activated toward the end of World War II as the 567th Air Service Group and trained to support a single combat group in an overseas theater. Its 985th Air Engineering Squadron would provide maintenance that was beyond the capability of the combat group, its 1005th Air Materiel Squadron would handle all supply matters, and its Headquarters & Base Services Squadron would provide other support. Inactivated before it could be deployed overseas.Coleman, p. 215 It was disbanded in 1948.Department of the Air Force Letter, 322 (AFOOR 887e), 8 October 1948, Subject: Disbandment of Certain Inactive Air Force Units Cold War During the Cold War the group was reconstituted, redesignated as the 567th Air Base Group, and activated at McChord AFB in 1952 in a major reorganization of Air Defense Command (ADC) responding to ADC's difficulty under the existing wing base organizational structure in deploying fighter squadrons to best advantage.Grant, C.L., The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, (1961), USAF Historical Study No. 126, p. 33 It replaced the 325th Air Base GroupAFHRA Factsheet, 325th Mission Support Group (accessed 17 Apr 2012) as the USAF host unit for McChord. while the operational elements of the inactivating 325th Fighter-Interceptor WingAFHRA Factsheet, 325th Fighter Wing (accessed 17 Apr 2012) transferred to the 4704th Defense Wing (Def Wg). The group was assigned seven squadrons to perform its support responsibilities.Cornett & Johnson, p. 134Cornett & Johnson, p. 141Cornett & Johnson, p. 152''See'' Abstract, History of 567th Medical Squadron, Apr 1952 (accessed 17 June 2012) The group Also maintained aircraft stationed at McChord. The group was redesignated as the 567th Air Defense Group and assumed responsibility for air defense of the Northwest United States. It was assigned the 317th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS) and 318th FIS, flying F-94 Starfire aircraft,Cornett & Johnson p.116 from the 4704th Def Wg as its operational elements. Maurer, Combat Squadrons, p. 389 The same day, the 465th FIS, flying radar and rocket equipped F-86 SabresCornett & Johnson, p.129 was activated as the group's third operational squadron.Maurer, Combat Squadrons, pp.571-572 In July 1953, the 318th FIS moved to Greenland and was transferred from the group. In December 1953, the 317th FIS converted to F-86's. The group was inactivated and replaced by the 325th Fighter Group (Air Defense) AFHRA Factsheet, 325th Operations Group (accessed 6 Mar 2012) as result of ADC's Project Arrow, which was designed to bring back on the active list the fighter units which had compiled memorable records in the two world wars.Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, 1956., p.6 The group was disbanded once again in 1984.Department of the Air Force/MPM Letter 575q, 27 Sep 1984, Subject: Disbandment of Units Lineage * Constituted as: 567th Air Service Group in 1944 : Activated on 7 December 1944Abstract, History of 567th Air Service Group, Dec 1944 (accessed 17 June 2012) : Inactivated ca. 15 August 1945 : Disbanded on 8 October 1948 * Reconstituted and redesignated 567th Air Base Group, on 1 January 1952 : Activated on 1 February 1952 * Redesignated as 567th Air Defense Group on 16 February 1953 : Inactivated on 18 August 1955 : Disbanded on 27 September 1984 Assignments * Warner Robins Air Technical Service Command, 7 December 1944 - 1945 * 4704th Defense Wing, 1 February 1952 - 8 October 1954 * 25th Air Division, 8 October 1954 – 18 August 1955 Components Operational Squadrons * 317th Fighter Interceptor Squadron, 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955 * 318th Fighter Interceptor Squadron, 16 February 1953 – 1 July 1953 * 465th Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 16 February 1953 – 18 August 1955AFHRA Factsheet, 465th Air Refueling Squadron (accessed 6 Mar 2012) Support Squadrons * 567th Air Police Squadron, 1 February 1952 - 18 August 1955''See'' Mueller, p. 395 * 567th Food Service Squadron, 1 February 1952 - 18 August 1955 * 567th Field Maintenance Squadron, 1 February 1952 - 18 August 1955 * 567th Installations Squadron, 1 February 1952 - 18 August 1955 * 567th Medical Squadron (later 567th USAF Hospital), 1 February 1952 - 18 August 1955 * 567th Motor Vehicle Squadron, 1 February 1952 - 18 August 1955 * 567th Operations Squadron, 1 February 1952 - 18 August 1955 * 567th Supply Squadron, 1 February 1952 - 18 August 1955 * 985th Air Engineering Squadron, 7 December 1944 - ca. 15 August 1945 * 1005th Air Materiel Squadron, 7 December 1944 - ca. 15 August 1945 Stations * Venice Army Airfield, Florida, 7 Dec 1944 - 1945 * McChord AFB, Washington, 1 Feb 1952 – 18 Aug 1955 Aircraft * F-86D 1953-1955 * F-94A 1953 Commanders * Unknown, 7 Dec 1944 - 19 December 1944 * Lt Col. William H. Worley, 19 December 1944 - 1945 * Unknown 1 February 1952 -18 August 1955 See also * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons References Notes Bibliography * Buss, Lydus H.(ed), Sturm, Thomas A., Volan, Denys, and McMullen, Richard F., History of Continental Air Defense Command and Air Defense Command July to December 1955, Directorate of Historical Services, Air Defense Command, Ent AFB, CO, (1956) * * * Grant, C.L., (1961) The Development of Continental Air Defense to 1 September 1954, USAF Historical Study No. 126 * * Further Reading * 0567 Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1984 Category:Military units and formations established in 1952